


His Very Favorite

by haengbokhaeya (shinybicho)



Category: B1A4
Genre: M/M, chandeul, gongdeul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinybicho/pseuds/haengbokhaeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's completely fuming. Though he's come to accept that Sunwoo-hyung has just as much of Junghwan-hyung's attention as he does, there is still this irritating feeling at the back of his mind when it came to that particular junior.</p><p>Or in which Channie throws a tantrum and Junghwan is not home to do something about it (yet).</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Very Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> Most of my knowledge of the people are from performances, interviews, some behind the scenes and what fanfiction I could find. So if there are any out of characterizations, please feel free to inform me. Also, any kind of criticisms are greatly appreciated.
> 
> This was edited and re-edited by me. It's not American-picked, so please forgive future grammatical errors.

It was one of the most asked questions when it came to Junghwan-hyung, Chanshik observes during interviews. There's always a mention of him giving banana milk to a junior and making a promise to meet in Seoul with a wish of good luck. It's really none of Chanshik's business, this happened before Junghwan-hyung became part of B1A4 and before he met Chanshik. Chanshik has definitely no reason to be jealous.

Except that he is. He's completely fuming. Though he's come to accept that Sunwoo-hyung has just as much of Junghwan-hyung's attention as he does, there is still this irritating feeling at the back of his mind when it came to that particular junior.

Maybe because they came from the same province? Or that the guy was a friend of a cousin? Was he jealous of the closeness of their connection? No, he shouldn't be. Chanshik shook his head to clear and clarify the reason behind this emotion. If he considers the amount of time spent, he's pretty sure he's been with Junghwan-hyung a hell lot longer than the other guy (he knows there's a name, it's been mentioned every time during the interview, he just refuses to acknowledge the boy).

"You're going to burn a hole through the wall, Channie." He hears Dongwoo-hyung and feels the light pat on his shoulder, but he ignores it. He's still feeling irritated. Junghwan-hyung had been out all day, apparently to make friendlies with "the other guy" since it's been getting some press lately.

"Isn't Junghwannie back yet?" Chanshik hears Dongwoo's heavy sigh and desperate call.

"He should be just about, though I think he's having a pretty good time." Sunwoo answers from their room and it makes Chanshik's ears perk up. He barely hides his twitch, but it's something they knew and acknowledge Junghwan was good at (besides singing). Everywhere he goes, it's always a good time because although Sunwoo-hyung was the group's vitamin, Junghwan-hyung's happiness, laughter and sociability are influential. Like you cannot  _not_ laugh or be happy whenever Junghwan-hyung was around.

Chanshik gives up at staring down at the wall beside the door entrance and stands up with a  _tsk_. He ignores Dongwoo's stare following him. And he wants to slam the door on them all and he would probably get away with it, being the youngest and all. But there were no cameras in their dorm now and there was no reason to act like the  _magnae._  Now that he thinks about it, "the other guy" isn't the  _magnae_  in their group--he's just younger than Chanshik, though.

Chanshik hugs the pillow tightly, sitting at the corner on his double-deck bed, trying to make himself invisible and still trying to burn a hole through a wall.

"Ya--you're late." Sunwoo-hyung says, muffled through the closed bedroom door and Chanshik resists an urge to hurry out to see who he thinks was outside.

"Ay we got mobbed by paparazzi." The familiar voice sounded exhausted, but Chanshik couldn't help but feel happiness swelling and if he had a tail, he knew it would have been wagging. "You're still up?"

"Jinyoungie-hyung's fast asleep. Dongwoo-hyung's taking the shower, I'm just waiting for him to finish. I still feel sticky from practice." Chanshik swears he could hear Junghwan-hyung nod.

"Channie?" And Chanshik feels his heart stop and pound hard at the same time.

"Throwing a tantrum." There was a smirk in the tone of Sunwoo-hyung's voice and Chanshik promises revenge in the form that might result a war if Dongwoo-hyung won't intervene. But before he could actually plan out how to do it, there was a knock on the door and  it was opening. He hid under the blankets, stomach facing down and in panic, bumped his head on the bed above him.

He heard a rustle of plastic and a faint smell of kimchi. He couldn't help but frown a bit in confusion. What was Junghwan-hyung doing with kimchi in the middle of the night? "I know you're awake, Channie. And it's not the middle of the night, it's barely past eight. Come in the kitchen, I've got something for you."

Junghwan closed the door before Chanshik could answer, the smell of kimchi gone with him. He was still irritated (no, this is  _not_  a tantrum!) and he doesn't want to be irritated towards Junghwan. With another  _tsk_ , he scratched the back of his head before heading out the door. Sunwoo seemed to be the one in the shower now when he saw Junghwan on their dinner table, a plastic bowl with two chopsticks on top of the cover, his chin on his hands and if he could swing his feet, Chanshik knew he would have too.

At the corner of his eye, he caught Chanshik standing and flashed him a smile. Chanshik stood, frozen. This was Junghwan-hyung's default reaction, it's nothing different from all the months they've spent together. He doesn't understand why he can't breathe all of a sudden.

"Sit, Channie. I got your favorite, cucumber kimchi! It's spicy, too! Let's eat it before it Sunwoo finishes his shower." He felt his face grow hot. Ducking his head down, he made his way slowly to sit in front of Junghwan who was watching him move quite excitedly (though he's sure it's because of the food waiting for them both than anything). Once seated, Junghwan reached for one pair of chopsticks and opened the cover to reveal the kimchi.

"Didn't get to eat much and I saw this store on the way home. The aunt gave extra when I told her I was going to share with my favorite  _magnae_." Chanshik's hand froze midway from reaching the other chopsticks. What?

Junghwan took a huge bite, watching Chanshik. After swallowing, he opened a bottle of water for a gulp. "Everyone's been messaging, you know. About your tantrum." Chanshik grabbed the chopsticks and started to eat a bit too quickly. Junghwan only laughed, pulling the plastic away a bit just in time for Chanshik to feel the spiciness of the kimchi. "Drink, for crying out loud." He accepted the bottle of water, drinking straight to ease the spiciness.

Junghwan was still chuckling at him. "You didn't have to eat so much so fast. I bought it for you." He says and Chanshik can still feel the heat on his tongue that was somehow unfurling in his chest. "Dongwoo-hyung says you wouldn't talk and took note that you haven't eaten properly all day. Channie, we've talked about this." Junghwan says, standing up and getting two empty glasses and a pitcher of water instead.

"We really don't want a repeat of last time, so you have to eat when you need to eat."

"I wasn't hungry." It was the first sentence he's said ever since they've (all) arrived home. He couldn't look at Junghwan because he knew he was being looked at with disapproval. "Eat anyway. Crackers, just to appease your stomach. What's gotten into you anyway? You weren't like this during practice."

Chanshik took a big piece and plopped it in his mouth, avoiding the question all together. He didn't understand it himself, how could he answer Junghwan-hyung? All he knew was that he was jealous and irritated when Junghwan-hyung said he was meeting "the other guy" for dinner. Too busy thinking how to explain, Chanshik didn't hear what Junghwan was saying until he heard the name.

"Hyukjin is nice and all and yeah, I gave him a banana milk and wished him luck but he was my cousin's friend and we were from the same province. Anyone would have felt some sentimentality. I really don't get what the media's going crazy about." Chanshik willed himself not to growl at the mention of "the other guy", because it shouldn't matter, not now that Junghwan-hyung was right in front of him.

"And I've got my own  _magnae_  to take care of, not some other group's just because I gave him a gift pre-debut. I give  _you_  gifts and we've  _already_  debuted, I seriously cannot understand the media. Like now, all I could think of was getting something for you since the rest were telling me that you were throwing this tantrum and no one's asked who I bought it for, I mean, seriously!" Junghwan was rambling again but Chanshik didn't mind as his eating gradually slowed down, his heart swelling at each word he hears from Junghwan.

"Your own  _magnae_ , huh," he finds himself whispering through the rim of the glass of water Junghwan had pushed towards him.

Junghwan stopped his ramble and looked at him with a breathless, fond chuckle. "After all the interviews we've had and the days we've spent together on-and-off television, you still haven't gotten that you're our very own favorite  _magnae_?"

"But your very own favorite?  _Your very own,_ hyung?" Chanshik's looking at Junghwan under his lashes now, blinking up through his bangs and he doesn't miss the way Junghwan's cheeks sudden start to redden before he looks away. Chanshik feels a corner of his lips twitching up.

"Shut up, eat your kimchi. Seriously." Chanshik does, smiling and noting that Junghwan had only taken that one bite.

"You're my  _very own favorite_ , too,  _Junghwan_ -hyung." He pats himself on the back when he sees Junghwan suddenly standing, pushing the chair with a screech, cheeks a definite pink shade and sputtering.

"Really, why were the others so worried about you! Jeez!" Chanshik laughed out loud, not caring that Dongwoo-hyung might scold him for disturbing Jinyoung-hyung's sleep.


End file.
